


A Tale of Two Villages: Offspring of The Insatiable Satyr - Chapter 1

by CryptoScales



Series: Tale Of Two Villages [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal, Anal Prolapse, Crocodilian, Demons, Dubious Consent, Elves, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other, Public Nudity, cum collecting, m/m - Freeform, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptoScales/pseuds/CryptoScales
Summary: We fallow a messenger elf, who makes his way between villages, only to discover that his destination has been overtaken and transformed by strange, demonic hermaphrodites.
Series: Tale Of Two Villages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917697
Kudos: 8





	A Tale of Two Villages: Offspring of The Insatiable Satyr - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant for adult readers over 18. The story is fantasy and is probably a little weird as it involves a lot of things I enjoy. So be warned, it involves M/M, bondage, Male-herms, a sort of corruption, large amounts of cum, and dubcon. There is also a little bit of references to incest and rosebuds. Like I said, not always for everyone, but hopefully you enjoy something a little different!

Gods above, it was such a hot day…

Tyanthil thought to himself, a warm breath leaving his lips as he looked down at his sweat soaked body. It was a particularly hot day in the Stone Forest where he was, and it certainly didn’t help that he had to go through such a strenuous activity. Usually he wouldn’t have been out while the sun was high in the sky, baking the cool grey stone pillars into heated radiating stones as they jutted from the green grass field.  
He leaned back against one of the grey pillars and looked off into the Stone Forest. It was called this despite that it was most certainly not a forest, it was actually a beautiful, green landscape of gently rolling hills. However, it also had towering columns of hexagonal grey stone that shot up into the sky, easily the height of two or three people tall about as wide as a tree, hence the name. Though the strange pillars were placed far enough apart to make traversing the landscape not a problem, beyond the grey wall of stone “trees” blocking the horizon.  
Though it was easy for some to get lost within the forest as the stone entities tended to lack many distinguishing features, thankfully, Tyanthil was not one of them.

His bare feet padded through the lush green grass as he made his way with lazy purpose, dragging his hands along the sides of the strange structures. Taking a bit of time, idly wondering about their origins as he made his way to his destination. 

His deep olive skin glistened vibrantly in the sunlight as he passed from shadow to shadow of the high mid-day sun. He let out a soft sigh as he lifted a hand to wipe away a droplet of sweat from his temple. He could feel an errant strands of black hair sticking to the back of his neck, the rest of which was bundled tightly against the back of his head. Sweat trickled down across his figure, pausing briefly as it slid down his chest, slowing along the slight puckering of his plump nipples, only to continue their journey down. The sweat followed the flat, subtle musculature of his stomach, funneled through V of his hips, directed into the wild, untamed black bush of pubic hair, matted with sweat but framing his darker fleshed genitals. His golden fleshed rod hung pendulously, the shaft leading to a tapered end where just the tip of pink skin could be seen from the wrapping of foreskin hugging the shaft and tip. The length was easily a hand length as it swayed and slapped wetly against his thighs. Joining it, was his equally low hanging testicles, they descended from the black forest of soft hairs that framed his cock, swaying in golden loose skin and looking like fat plump grapes, housing no doubt a voluminous load. They too dripped sweat along the skin, loose in the heated air.  
Tyanthil nonchalantly continued his path, looking to the bystander like he was carelessly making his way towards some unseen goal. But actually, he was heading towards a particular destination for a pickup, of sorts. He trekked down the slow sloping hill, weaving through the trees as he arrived at a stop before his destination. Understandably, the heat was an obstacle of his own and it required that he take a short stop at one of the clean ponds of water that collected inside the stone forest. Something he certainly was ready for as he crouched down at the edge of the pool, marking a small clearing of water amongst the grey stone towers.

He knelt down upon the soft grass, setting his knees down as he bent over and carefully scooped the fresh water into his mouth, refreshingly splashing his angular elven-face with the cool fluid, as well as gulping it down. Water spilled along his throat, wetting his chest and further wetted his pubic hair and shaft. His long length resting slightly on the grass as he carefully bent over, bringing his face to the water this time, giving an easy view of his backside. As he bent over, his ass lifted slightly, the tight, muscular cheeks spreading slightly, revealing the dark bush of black hair, that framed his pussy. The elfin boy did nothing to hide his exposed butt hole as he drank his fill, shamelessly showing off the darker flesh of his lips, glistening and clean, not a tight little point but a dark line of scrunched flesh that shifted and clenched, with each tensing. As the boy leaned forward just slightly more, dipping his head into the water, the darkened flesh of his pussy parted lightly, yawning just so slightly at the sunny, hot air and exposing the smallest hints of red flesh to the sky before he pulled his head back with a sharp gasp. Letting the water cascade down his slender olive figure and offer a brief reprieve from the stifling humid heat.

A soft sound of grass compressing behind him, drew him up quickly however, his ears, pointed and long as they stood up above his head twitching as he turned to see what was behind him. He watched as the shadow of a figure moved from beyond a “Tree”, followed by the soft hissing of something dragging through the grass, he could see the creature’s animal nature from the form of the shadow.

“Hello?” He called out, not fear or concern lacing his voice, but genuine curiosity and warmth.

“Hello little one, I thought I sssssmelled one of your kind here.” Came the reply, as its owner came into view. 

One of the crocodilian, native to the area beyond the forest, walked along the grass towards the smaller elf, his heavy green scaled tail dragging through the grass behind him, producing the hissing sound. The creature itself stood on two legs like the elf, but most similarities ended their. Instead of olive skin, he was covered in slightly yellowed, white scales along his front. The fat white scales covered his powerful chest, muscles shifting and rippling under them. The rest of his figure was covered in darker, smaller, green scales of all manner of colors, giving him a rather wild, untamed look. His face was the most different from Tynathil’s, instead resembling a crocodiles, long broad muzzle with thicker lips facilitating his speech and topped with a pair of sharp brown, reptilian eyes that seemed particularly hungry as they gazed upon the crouching creature. He smiled a rather menacing smile, as he stood before the elf, nude as the other.  
Tyanthil stood up and took a closer step. The nostrils of the crocodilian man flared as he took in an audible breath, before letting it out with a growling hiss. He could smell the sweat that laced the elf’s body, the slightly sweet, salty musk that accompanied him and left him particularly irresistible for the well muscled creature. So much so it was already having an effect and as the elf came closer, tilting his head upwards to gaze up into the creature’s brown eyes, they flicked down briefly to spy the line that broke up the crocodilian’s crotch and traveled slightly between his legs. The slit parted, as a pair of fleshy, pink spires began to emerge along with his hidden jewels. Looking particularly humanoid in their design. The lighter flesh colored cock heads were tightly covered by flesh that as they slowly emerged, pulled back, revealing tapered mushroom tips, smooth and slimy with slit fluids. As his arousal grew with proximity, fluids drooled down his inner thighs and the scales parted even more as fat, testicals spilled down between his legs.  
“Ah yes, I see! I’m sorry to have distracted you so, I would gladly repay you for the complement with whatever pleasure I can provide.” Quickly added the elf with a growing lustful slime, after all, he was well aware of the effects his body had. He was never one to deny pleasure, especially since it made his own errand faster. He eagerly turned around, taking a few steps to a nearby stone tree and leaning against it with spread legs, presenting the dark, moist, lips of his ass to the animalistic creature, who without words licked his lips with a broad slimy tongue and stepped after him.

He easily grabbed the other male by the waist with a hand and the other placed gently upon the small of the male’s spine, almost tenderly dragging a finger, and the wicked claw attached, along the bumpy trail of his spine. This made the smaller elf moan softly in anticipation, his scent growing as his body warmed with arousal and he spread his legs and pushed his ass out more. The leathery lips of his pussy pushing out, puckering as though to attempt to kiss the twin lengths that quickly moved to meet them. The crocodilian grasped his right bobbing shaft, the length fully erect as the tapered cock seeped fat droplets of pre onto the grass and he gave it a few strokes before pushing his hips forward and wedging the tip of his cock into the dark forest and into the embrace of the elf boy’s pussy.

A duet of moans quietly spilled from the pair, one light and higher pitched while the other was low and gravely, descending into a grinding growl. The crocodile pushed forward slightly, the lips of the elf spreading easily as he pushed his hole out, swallowing the tip with ease before sweat, pre, and his own body’s lubrication provided all the fat shaft needed to slowly descend into the boy. The shaft slowly descended into his ass, pushing the pucker inward slightly as skin was lubricated, the lighter colored cock spreading the dark lips of the well experienced asshole. A testament to his virility, the other shaft not sinking deeper into the elf slide up against the olive tanned ass cheek, spitting lances of particularly thick, clear pre across it. The lances squirted nearly half way up the boys back, and were voluminous enough that once the males scaled hips pressed against those olive cheeks, the clear fluid had begun to drool down the olive hips.

A pleased hiss was all that came out of the scaled creature as he sheathed his breeding tool inside the male, basking in the hot gripping walls, rippling, stretching around his cock, squeezing and silently begging to be seeded. The elf could only groan with need as he pushed back against the male, hungry for more as his pussy squeezed and milked the thick cock. It wasn’t until he could feel all sorts of sexual fluids beginning to seep out of his pucker that the crocodile began his thrusting, setting the pace of powerful, strong pushes.

Already wet, the lips of Tyanthil’s pussy clung and slipped along the dark shaft, flesh peeking from the darkened lips as the thick cock withdrew only to slide back down the shaft with an audible squelch as the light fleshed tool descended into warmth again. He groaned as his bowels will filled with cock slime, his own shaft bouncing and jumping, thickened and stiff, pressing against his own stomach as he was rocked with powerful thrusts and the soft wet clapping of scales hitting his flesh. His olive skinned ass cheeks, buzzing pleasantly with the heat of breeding as the scaled male’s cock stretched out his innards and left the faintest bulges in his flat, taut stomach with each thrust. He could tell as the crocodilian’s pace sped up, his velvety pussy, expertly pleasuring the fat cock as it pulled back.

Even through the powerful thrusting, Tynathil reached back, quickly wrapping his hand around the free shaft that made its presence known by slapping the top of his buttocks. He pulled it down, drawing the creatures attention, as he directed it towards his slurping pussy. The reptile slowed his thrusting as he drew it back, grunting softly under his breath, “Elven egg hoarder…” he said with a lustful grin and matching growl.  
He paused as he pushed the elvin’s hand off his cock, pulling his hips back till just the very tip of his cock was buried in the puffy lips of the elf’s asshole, carefully dragging his sensitive cock along the forest of black, slimy hair before he squeezed his cocks in a single hand and pushed the twin heads into the smaller male. He left the small elf take a short moment to ready himself as his two cock tips nestled their way into his guts, pre practically pissing from his urethras as he firmly pushed into the elf’s pussy.

The heat and pleasure of such a tight breeding hole meant he would not last long, and both of them knew this as he pushed his hips down into the elf. The hole slurped along the lengths, squeezing and working them as they spread into the elf, who, on trembling legs let out a loud moan as he was filled very full. He could feel the heat and runny sexual fluids spilling down his thighs, foaming sloppily at the lips of his pussy and filling his hole as the crocodile began to thrust into him again. Loud, growling hisses filled the air as he fucked faster and harder than before.  
With a long groan, the crocodile could feel his orbs pulling up against his body as he unleashed his essence into the elf’s pussy. His agape jaw snapped together as saliva drooled and sputtered from his lips and a body rumbling growl filled the elf’s ears.

Tyanthil could feel the shafts swell before heat blossomed inside his ass. Hot, potent sperm was pumping deep inside his pussy, stretching his walls slightly around the payload as his stretched lips tried to cling to the male’s cocks, desperate to keep the seed inside him. The tightness only drew more semen into his bowels, flooding every inch as powerful pump after pump of cum filled him. He let out his own, moaning cry as the hot seed pumped deep into his pussy, he hung his head seeing the slightest of bulges forming at his lower abdomen from the volume of sperm. 

The crocodile’s orgasm lasted a few long moments, spurt after spurt of thick seed pumping deeply into the elf. But slowly he ground his hips against those olive skinned globes before he withdrew his shafts. The tight lips of elven pussy clung to his cock, scraping it clean of semen before they slide out with a rather rude escape of air, and a messy splattering of white oozing over both of their thighs. The elf let out a groan at the sudden emptiness, desperately attempting to close his hole, but only managing to keep the leaking to a minimum. The crocodile could only grunt in overstimulation as his shafts gave a final eruption of white seed across the tanned skin and black hair. 

The elf leaned against the stone tree for support for a few moments, feeling hot semen accumulating in his ass crack and down his thighs as he turned his head to give a pleased, content smile and heated pant to the generous creature behind him. The Crocodile grinned his aggressive grin back, a hand reached down to grip the elf’s hip and give it an affectionate and surprisingly gentle stroke.

“Thank you, elven egg-hoarder, you are very pleassssureable…” He said, slowly before simply padding over with rather a bit more liveliness to his step. Which only left the panting elf to catch his breath. He eventually pushed away from the stone and straightened up, his pussy tightened enough to keep his bounty inside, while he cupped a hand against the very slight bulge of sperm deposited inside him. At least that was most of his little trip covered.

Tyanthil did bothered to clean himself after the encounter, or the next few, after all, a productive, pleasurable breeding was something to be celebrated, not hidden. So as he neared his final destination on his journey for the day, his ass crack was gooey with sperm, his pussy was moist as it subtly drooled the generous deposits he had accumulated, and his thighs were matted with streaks of white fluids that glistened sharply against his golden flesh.

He had since left the stone forest, and was now in a forest, full of healthy, old trees, keeping the sharp sun at bay, only allowing shafts of light to glimmer between the still leaves. He silently walked along the worn path, flanked to his right by a clear stream, lightly bubbling away as it descended the gradual slope he climbed. 

The faintest of breezes drew something to his nose however, the hot air was laced with a scent both familiar and foreign. He recognized the heady scents of flesh and musk of that of the other village of elves he was visiting, but there was something else to it, something more pungent. The strange scent swam in his head as he attempted to figure out what the difference was, though he was not changing his course as he continued, even more urgently up the path.

The trees began to grow thicker as he delved ever further into the forest, thick knotted roots began to encroach on the path and he began to have to pay more attention to his footing. The burbling stream had dissipated into numerous trails of water that required him to occasionally step over a small dip in the ground. This wouldn’t have been so difficult, had the scent of the elven settlement not grown even stronger and stranger.

Normally the scent was very similar to his own, yet stronger due to the number of people living there, yet as he grew closer, the wind felt warmer and it drew a heated flush to his cheeks as well as gave rise to his swaying flaccid shaft. Feeling something amiss, he carefully made his way off the path and gingerly stalked between the trees, the sounds of settlement reaching his tall, pointed ears. His body felt warm, warmer than it should even when he was at his own home and it made his nipples harden, the plump nubs jutting into the hot air, moist with sweat and their own perspirations. His cock no longer swayed, but bobbed before him, half hard as his foreskin slide along his tip as he moved, leaving droplets of pre webbing along the grass and roots on the ground. Even his pussy felt hot, itchy, as the dark skinned lips pouted and pushed out, his hot red hole exposing to the air slightly as a steady stream of white began to seep from the lips.

His first glimpse of something amiss arrived quickly, spying the side of a wooden house he saw a figure, half obstructed by a tree, clearly relieving himself only to disappear back behind the side of the building and out of sight. He was not what the elf was expecting, as this other village housed similar elves, lighter skinned from their less frequent sunlight exposure. It left them with beautiful, pearly skin, contrasted by their dark hair. They even had similar, slender, lanky builds to his own people, a sexual grace that was part of their daily lives.  
But this creature he saw only briefly was clearly not of this kind, at least not anymore. He was only able to catch a glimpse, but instead of slender pearly skinned legs, he saw hooved appendages, like that of a doe, looking powerful and graceful, but most certainly not the form of the elves. As the creature turned away to return out of view, he saw a large shaft, pearly clear skin and a fat length of foreskin shrouding the shape of the penis as it messily drooled a runny, milky yellow fluid. From his distance, Tyanthil could see the thick black thatch of pubic fur the creature had, it expanded over his crotch, rising up along his belly to meet at a point in the middle. But below the male’s forest, he could see two large, egg sized testicals swaying pendulously and glistening like gems in their white sack, only out gleamed by the fat silver ring resting atop them.

His curiosity at the strange formation of his creature grew only larger, because though they were quickly out of sight as the creature turned, he was sure he saw large breasts on them. Smooth skinned and tipped with large pink nipples, those were most certainly not what the elves had. Along with the large, curled goat horns that pushed from the top of its forehead before sweeping back along his scalp. But perhaps most telling that something was more sinister then not, was what Tyanthil saw as the creature turned around.  
Amongst the dark hair that lined the creature’s ass crack a large red jewel glistened and caught his eye, an unmistakable fleshy rose was nestled between the white skinned cheeks. Folds of heated red flesh glistened and drooled where his pussy would be, the bud of red swollen pussy slowly pulsed and shifted as he took those few steps out of view, the prolapsed flesh breaking the landscape of two pearly globes of ass cheeks. The sight of which almost caused Tyanthil to gasp if he wasn’t so keep on being stealthy. Such a sight was not unheard of, it was highly private however, and it was a gift that one showed to their mate. A sign of courtship and deep unbridled lust. Though it was reserved for deep meaning encounters of passion or love, it was not unseen as affection was not something ever hidden amongst elves. It drew Tyanthil’s mind’s eye towards his own experiences seeing them.

The memories of exploration while younger with friends, seeing his parents exposed flowers, glazed in each other’s semen, or even remembering the sensation of his own hole. His own pussy gaping spread as his rose blossomed and his gut tightened in effort before every sensation was drawn to his exposed red flesh as his father’s fingers stroked against the heated puffy flesh distending from his pussy.  
He was almost lost in the thoughts, finding it hard to maintain his composure as he realized how sharply effected he was from the musky scent. Head swimming, he started to creep towards the sides of the town, needing to understand more while his body remained flush with lust and drove him forward with unknown intent. He carefully crouched down as he crept closer to the village, moving right behind the simple wall of woven vines and branches that was the nearest house.

The sun was beginning it’s descent in the sky above and the lights of the village were beginning to overtake the light being offered through the leaves. Tyanthil stuck to the side of the house, careful not to brush against the woven vines and branches, but sticking to the shadows as best as he could as he moved into a position to better see what had become of the village itself. His eyes grew wide and his cock throbbed harder, fully hard and rather distracting to what he saw.

No longer was the small village sleepy as people went about their duties and responsibilities, teens no longer playing between the houses while people congregated around the large pavilion at the center. All the elves were either in various states of bondage around the village, or these transformed versions roamed around from captive to captive, checking the states of their own transformations, cupping hanging testicles, probing pussies, or stroking cocks.

Tyanthil spied a nearby elf who was bound to a table, legs pulled along the sides and lashed to the legs along with their hands bound to their sides before their middle was also strapped down. His eyes were half closed and his mouth was spread with a glistening silver ring. In fact the more that he looked around the village, he began to notice the strange addition of jewelry upon nearly every creature. Most of the captives had their mouths open by one. But the fully changed creatures had them around their ankles, weighing down their balls, encircling the base of their shafts, pierced through their fat nipples, or even through their horns. 

Tyanthil swallowed thickly, realizing he was drooling slightly from watching the side of the bound elf. From his angle he could only see the side of the elf, and a strange sense of fascination drew him to shift his position so he could see what exactly lay between his spread thighs. However, as he moved his foot from the slimy puddle of fluids beneath himself, slipping lightly he froze up as another of the changed creatures moved over to the captive. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the creature no further than a few feet away from him, but he did his best to stay as still possible.

The hooved creature moved to the end of the table, Tyanthil could see just how large these strange evlen creatures were. This one, with similar pearly skin and sweeping brown hair had smaller horns, the thumb sized nubs jutting from his forehead were in Tynthil’s sight for just a quick moment before the creature was facing away from him. Now he could see the powerful musculature down the creatures back, rippling and glisten with moisture as it led down to the shapely, tight ass cheeks that shined liked polished marble. This only made the fat red bud of exposed anal passage all the more shocking, the white cheeks were parted slightly, matted with brown hair and constantly exposing the wrinkling doughnut of his exposed rosebud.

The elf let out a soft groan at the sight, unable to keep his achingly erect shaft from squirting powerfully into the dirt. Unknown to himself he was actually leaned forward out of the shadow of the building, drawn towards the fleshy red gem, but still he was behind the transformed elf. He drew his head just slightly closer, seeing the low hanging orbs, fat and heavy in their shaft hanging between his legs, so plump and ripe with seed.

The air around them filled with soft breathless moans as a very wet schlorp made it obvious what the being was doing to the bound male. To accentuate such a thing his hips began to rock slowly and Tyanthil could see clear droplets of their sex drooling down the white skinned beings legs, but he was transfixed as the swollen rosebud grew and contracted with each thrust. It was clear there was no sense of urgency as the horned creature slowly thrusted into the bound, groaning being below him. Just as Tyanthil moved a hand down to his own throbbing cock, a voice quickly drew him out of his entranced viewing of the slow breeding before him.

“What do we have here?” Growled a deep voice from beside Tyanthil.

Struggling in his lust laden haze, he turned his head just in time to feel a hand grip his scalp, digging into his hair and keeping tight hold. The hand jerked his head back, making his flush face, chin coated in drool, and look up at another one of the changed elves. This one in particular seemed to be sporting the full range of changes and up close Tyanthil could see them all.

The pale skinned male had a tight, muscular stomach, shadowed above by a pair of smooth, round breasts. The pearly-fleshed mounds were tipped with a very dark, almost purple, nipple that was angrily stiff. The non-elvan organs were a stark contrast with a thick thatch of hair that seemed more deliberate and sculpted then natural as it tapered just below his belly button in a soft growing path that dipped out of sight for the gripped elf. He gazed up at the sharp elven face, pupil-less black eyes stared back at him, an almost playful grin across the plump thick lips, noticing the huge sweeping horns that disappeared off behind and above his head. His ears were much longer as they drooped down as though from the weight of themselves, creating a strange look of antennae. To complete the look he had a large silver ring hanging from his nose, giving him a particularly aggressive look, that only made the speechless Tyanthil shiver before the hand jerked down, forcing him to come closer than he ever had with these new creature’s genitals.

Tyanthil could practically feel the heat radiating off the bare cock before him. The skin was smooth and creamy with fat purple veins running down along one side before the huge mushroom tip was hidden in a thick layer of foreskin that drooled off the end loosely. He could see the dark shrouded tip, oozing clear pre cum, staring back at him hungrily and before he could become any more acquainted with it, the shaft was pushed past his lips. The tacky, hot flesh sliding back, and the smooth mushroom tip delved into the back of his wet throat. Saliva spilled from his lips as his tongue pressed out, dragging along the fat bulge of the urethral vein, coating itself in a musky richness he had never before experienced.

The flavor was rich, salty tasting vaguely of sweat, but also a spicy richness that made his mouth water for more. He could feel the heat from that slick, smooth cock tip pinning down the back of his tongue while the foreskin slid back along the rest of his tongue. It basked his mouth in the flavor, filling his head with the pungent musk of male. It stifled his thoughts, making it harder and harder to think of much else beyond the hot male taste. As the very hot tip of cock slipped into the back of his throat, he felt a hot wetness oozing down into his stomach just as his nose was pressed into the moist thatch of brown pubic hairs. Distantly, he felt his body flush with heat at the gush of warmth in his stomach making a relaxing shiver slide down his spine and ending right around his pucker which relaxed and seeped his day’s collection of cum. The moist tickling brought his awareness back only slightly before the hands upon his head gripped with a renewed tightness and his head was drawn back, the smooth cock end curling back into its foreskin at the front of Tyanthil’s mouth.

The elf let out a moan above him, the sound making Tyanthil’s ears flick only recognizing that some sound occurred, but the rest was lost as he eagerly pushed his head forward. The cock on his tongue dragging through his mouth full of saliva as he felt the smooth tip sink comfortably into his throat again, his tongue pressed outwards to lap at the creature’s large balls, savoring the sweat and musk from the skin and pubes as he ground his face against the crotch of the male before him. He pulled his head back again, bobbing along the entire length of the cock in his mouth, feeling it pulse, throb, and drool deep in the back of his throat. His body shivered and his eyes rolled back, then closed as the creature’s hips began to thrust to meet his eager gulping. Sweaty balls slapped at his chin as fingers ground through his scalp and each thrust made him squirm in unnatural delight, the pleasure radiating through his being was all encompassing and he couldn’t even raise his hands as he was enthralled by the cock in his mouth. His head bobbed back and forth, pressing into those hips and hungrily squeezing and gulping the cock tip in his throat the beast above him groaned and moaned. His eyes flickered open to watch the heavy mounds blocking his view of the creature’s face, bounce and thick beads of sweat roll down its body as it exuberantly throat fucked him.

Tyanthil was awash in the growing pleasure of this being’s cock, it fit so perfectly in his mouth and down his throat, his body offered no resistance for the phallus as it pushed deeper into his throat. He struggled to keep track of anything other than the sensation of cock and musk, saliva freely drooled down his chin, making for only louder smacks of the heavy orbs against it, but even in his unnatural-lust-addled state he could feel them growing tighter, the thrusts becoming more frantic, and ultimately the pleasure cresting. 

With a loud and heavy groan above him he felt the hips collide against his face so hard he was dazed for the briefest of moments. His throat bulged with the size of the cock in it and his eyes shot open as he felt the beast’s urethra bulge before heat blossomed in his belly as it deposited his cum deep inside him. He shivered as each throb of cock was followed by a thick weight of semen splattering heavily into his belly. He trembled as his body pulsed with each throb of the rod that was in him, cum making his neck bulge as it squeezed through the cock embedded within, before his stomach distended ever so slightly. The creature above him let out a moan that seemed to resonate within his body, filling his already pleasure filled body with something more, a strange sensation that slithered through his very being and made him grow limp and start to fall away from the being, his mind struggling not to fade into darkness. The delicious cock started to withdraw with a slimy gurgle from his neck before the hand on his head released him and the slick member pumped a thick load across his tongue moments before he fell backwards into the grass.

Laying there, trembling in pleasure and weakness, he watched as the being gripped the base of its cock and gave it a single slow stroke, a gush of hot fluid squirted across his bare body. The hot sperm soaked into his chest hair and drooled hotly down his skin as he fought off a heavy tiredness washing over his body. Just as he felt the darkness of sleep overtake him though, he was vaguely aware of his own hard cock, throbbing and letting loose its own lances of semen across his stomach and chest as his dick spilt more seed than ever before in his life.  
He tried to moan, but his throat and nose was gummy with seed and he weakly coughed and squirmed in the grass. Eyes slowly lidding as darkness engulfed his mind and his cock continued to twitch and spurt every drip of cum it could….


End file.
